1. Field of the Embodiments
The embodiments pertain in general to capturing images, and more specifically to changing in real-time the perspective of objects captured in images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the popularity of mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones and tablets), mobile devices are being used by users for more and more purposes. One way in which mobile devices are being used is to take photographs of real world physical documents for purposes of creating digital copies of the documents. Typically the captured images are low quality renditions of the documents and as a result some type of image processing needs to be performed on the images. Therefore, a user is unable to assess the quality of the image until it is captured and processed. This prevents the user from being able to determine which actions to take prior to the image being captured that will improve the quality of the image, such as adjusting background lighting.